


Heaven in Hiding

by memeingfultrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Meeting, Hook Up, I don't know how to write anything w/o smut apparently, M/M, One Night Stand, Power Bottom Yamaguchi, SMUUUUT, They meet at a club, Top Tsukishima, Yamaguchi is Hot, but I love this ship, the boy knows what he wants, they're both a little out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: Tadashi pulled back and danced away, letting his hips sway and roll as he lifted his hands above him, head falling back to expose his throat. Tsukishima let his eyes trail down to a collarbone protruding under a flimsy shirt and drew in a breath.He wanted to see how he could move when they were the only two in the room.~aka Tsukishima sees Yamaguchi dancing alone and takes him home for the night





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this Banger by halsey and thought of this. I am very fixated on this ship right now so of course Yama and Tsukki are the stars of this mess
> 
> pls forgive OOC-ness :-)

_Sittin_ _' on the counter in your kitchen_

_Can you hear_ _my_ _heartbeat_ _fucking_ _kickin_ _'?_

_~_

Tsukishima's mouth went dry as he took in the sight in his kitchen at eight in the morning.

How much had he drank last night?

Not much at all, he knew. He remembered every moment spent with the freckled man sat on his kitchen counter, back facing him to expose the love bites littering his right shoulder. He knew everything they'd done, everything they'd said.

He hadn't been noticed yet. Why was he so anxious to be noticed?

What was he supposed to do now?

~

Tsukishima really didn't know why he let himself be dragged along.

Well, he did. And while clubs with pulsing beats and sweaty bodies weren't normally his scene, he decided it could be for a night. 

Kuroo was fairly convincing when he wanted to be, Tsukishima supposed. 

But really, he was just getting tired of his monotonous life. All he ever did was sleep in till noon, attend his afternoon classes, get home to eat dinner, then read or play video games until bed time. 

He could stand for a little change.

~

_Your eyes light up_ _'cause_ _you best believe_

_T_ _hat I've got something up my sleeve_

~

It hadn't taken long for Tsukishima to notice him. How could he not? 

The man was dancing by himself, by choice. Tsukishima had seen him turn away no less than five men and women alike in the time that he'd been watching. The club lights bounced off of his cheekbones, drawing attention to the freckles spattered across his face. His body was lean, grinding as his hands trailed down his own abdomen. 

His hair was dark, the exact color unknown due to the poor lighting, just long enough to be tied back into a small bun at the nape of his neck. Pieces were falling out and framing his face, some even sticking to his forehead with sweat.

His eyes caught Tsukishima's a moment later, and before he knew it Tsukishima was standing, making his way over as the man watched with curious, playful eyes.

~

_I walk my talk, no time for wishful thinking_

_I push up on my toes, you call me "sweet thing"_

_~_

Tsukishima was waiting for the moment that the freckled man would turn him away. He could feel everybody else waiting for it, too, but he didn't let his anxiety show as he approached. To his surprise, all the man did was send him a wink before wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's shoulders. 

The blond was pleased by the difference in height; the man was only a few inches shorter than him, compared to the usual half a foot or more. He gripped gyrating hips and stepped into the man's space, beginning to move with him.

The brunet – Tsukishima could finally decipher the color – stood on his toes, interrupting their rhythm as he spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Tsukishima," the blond answered, loosening his grip to allow the shorter man to turn and press his back to the blond's chest. 

"I'm Tadashi!"

Tsukishima's ability to hold a conversation disappeared when Tadashi pressed back against his crotch, rubbing insistently as his hips rolled and fingers tangled in blond hair.

No. No, alright? Tsukishima was dominant in all aspects of life, inside the bedroom and out of it. He wasn't about to be pushed around by this – _unfairly –_ attractive man.

He tightened his grip on a slim waist and rolled his hips forward, meeting Tadashi movement for movement until they were both breathing hard.

~

_And_ _breathin_ _' down your neck, your body screaming_

_A_ _nd you thought that you were the boss tonight_

_B_ _ut I can put up one good fight_

_I_ _flip the script like I can take a beating_

~

Tsukishima was once against taken by surprise when Tadashi turned around and ground their groins together, allowing him to feel the semi hidden in the brunet's pants.

Tadashi gave Tsukishima a smirk as he bit down on his lip and tugged the taller down until their lips were level.

"Do you think you're in control?" he breathed, finally pulling the blond into a dirty kiss as they continued to grind against each other.

~

_And when you start to feel the rush_

_A crimson headache, aching blush_

_And you surrender to the touch, you'll know_

_I can put on a show, I can put on a show..._

~

Tsukishima's grip loosened a bit before grasping tighter. His hands moved up to grip Tadashi's waist instead of his hips and he opened his mouth when prompted, heat crawling up his spine when their tongues met.

Tadashi pulled back and danced away, letting his hips sway and roll as he lifted his hands above him, head falling back to expose his throat. Tsukishima let his eyes trail down to a collarbone protruding under a flimsy shirt and drew in a breath.

He wanted to see how he could move when they were the only two in the room.

~

_Don't you see what you're finding?_

_This is Heaven in hiding_

_~_

Tadashi danced his way back into Tsukishima's space, allowing himself to be pulled in tight with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

~

_And when you start to look at me, a physical fatality_

_And you_ _surrender to the heat, you'll know_

_~_

Tsukishima's answer came in the form of pulling a slim body even tighter to his own by a skinny waist before pulling back and grabbing a wrist.

"Your place or mine?"

~

_I can put on a show, I can put on a show_

_Don't you see what you're finding?_

_This is Heaven in hiding_    
 _~_

Time seemed to move quickly after that.

Tsukishima barely remembered the ride to his house, so preoccupied with getting Tadashi's body on his as quickly as possible. Soon they were shoving into his apartment, door slamming shut behind them as he was pushed against the wall, Tadashi's mouth hot and insistent on his own.

Tsukishima couldn't move fast enough, couldn't get the shorter man close enough. He let himself be kissed before pushing Tadashi back, breathing heavily.

"I'm not keen on having sex in my doorway."

Tadashi laughed breathlessly, pulling all the way back and grabbing Tsukishima's hand. 

"Lead the way."

~

_Sittin_ _' on the concrete in your basement_

_But I don't have no time for conversation_

_Said this_ _ain't_ _what you usually do_

_And a guy_ _like me is new for you_

_And I can tell you mean it cause you're_ _shakin_ _'_

~

Tsukishima's hands shook as he pushed them under Tadashi's shirt, fingertips brushing tanned skin. Tadashi gasped when the taller brushed his nipple in the process of taking his shirt off, throwing it across the room.

Their clothes were shed at an alarmingly fast pace; alarming for Tsukishima, anyway. He wasn't used to this, wasn't used to relationships and wandering hands and _one-_ _night_ _stands,_ for god's sake. He hadn't had a one-night stand since he was an undergrad, and now there was this beautiful boy who'd completely made him forget the fact that this _isn't like him at all._

Tsukishima pulled back from the kiss, panting as he kissed desperately down Tadashi's jaw to his neck.

"How do you-"

Tadashi pushed Tsukishima onto his back before straddling his hips, smirking devilishly down at him. Contrary to Tsukishima's earlier statement – thought - of being dominant, he had no problem letting this man do what he wanted to him.

"Can I ride you?"

Tsukishima _definitely_ had no problem letting this man do what he wanted to him.

~

_And when you start to feel the rush_

_A crimson headache, aching blush_

_And you surrender to the touch, you'll know_

_I can put on a show, I can put on a show_

~

Tsukishima's breathing was shallow, hands gripping Tadashi's hips tight as the boy moaned and whimpered above him, two fingers stuffed into himself. The shorter rotated his hips similar to the way he did in the club, gasping as he presumably hit his own prostate.

"Come on," Tsukishima grunted, hand leaving his hip to slide behind Tadashi, one long finger circling the area before pushing in and making the freckled man gasp.

"Yeah, Tsu-Tsukki, please," he moaned, letting his own fingers slide out and letting the blond take over. "More."

~

_And when you start to look at me, a physical fatality_

_And you surrender to the heat, you'll know_

_I can put on a show, I can put on a show_    
 _~_

Tadashi was beautiful.

All slick, kiss-reddened lips, pink cheeks and freckled skin. His dark hair was mussed, making him look erotic. Tsukishima wanted to know how wrecked he could get him.

"I'm ready," Tadashi gasped, still pushing back against Tsukishima's fingers. "Tsukki, I'm ready."

Tsukishima smirked and let his fingers slide out. He was about to reach for a condom before he heard the tell-tale rip of one, looking up at Tadashi who had it between his teeth.

The shorter man grinned and he reached down to grab Tsukishima's length, making him gasp. 

"You take too long."

Tsukishima held onto Tadashi's thighs – god, they were thick and strong and Tsukishima wanted to know what they'd feel like around his _head_ \- as the freckled man lifted himself and positioned Tsukishima's cock. 

Their mouths fell open as Tadashi pushed himself down onto Tsukishima's cock, the blond biting down on his lip once he'd bottomed out to give the other a moment to adjust. Tadashi swiveled his hips, grinning when Tsukishima let out an involuntary whimper.

Tanned hands with long fingers grabbed his wrists before lifting them off thighs and pressing them back into the mattress. Tsukishima was pinned down, could easily take control back, but found that he had no problem – as he usually did – with letting the other be dominant. It wasn't often – never, actually – that Tsukishima gave up control in the bedroom; nobody was ever confident enough to try and take it from him. He was a little turned on (read, a _lot_ ) by the switch in dynamics and more than willing to be submissive for this beautiful boy.

"Ready?" Tadashi asked, already beginning to move his hips. Tsukishima grunted, trying to shift his hips before hands squeezed his wrists. "Don't move."

Tsukishima immediately fell still, staring up at the bottom with the most unimpressed look he could muster in this situation. "Who do you think is in control here?"

Tadashi gave a sly smile as he sped up his movements, watching Tsukishima's mouth fall open and eyes shut. "I don't know, you tell me."

Tadashi rode him hard, taking what he wanted from Tsukishima without regard to the other boy. It was like Tsukishima was just an instrument for the boy's own pleasure, something instead of some _one_ to aide in his release.

It turned him on more than it should have.

Tsukishima's breath was coming out hard, like it was being punched out of him. He was beginning to feel like he was the one getting fucked instead of being the one doing the fucking.

 _"Fuck,_ Tsukki," Tadashi moaned, sweat dripping down his face and cock rock hard as it bounced. He threw his head back, panting loudly into the empty room. "Feels so good. You feel so good."

Tsukishima broke Tadashi's hold on his wrists and grabbed onto his waist, feeling the muscles tensing with the movement of his hips. "Let me fuck you."

Tadashi nodded wildly, too drunk off of pleasure to keep up his controlling nature. "Yeah, yeah, fuck me, please."

His hips slowed and Tsukishima turned them over before pulling out and flipping Tadashi onto his stomach, pulling his hips up in a more lewd version of doggy style. Tadashi turned his face to the side so his cheek pressed against the pillow and breathed heavily as Tsukishima bottomed out once more.

The arch in Tadashi's spine was driving Tsukishima crazy, as was the sight of himself sinking in and the freckles dotting tan skin. He growled under his breath and snapped his hips forward, pale fingers digging into Tadashi's shoulders to bring his whole body back. Tadashi moaned brokenly, the pain from Tsukishima's rough hands somehow turning him on even more.

Tsukishima's thrusts were hard but controlled, fast but paced. Tadashi surprised the taller when he began moving his hips back into Tsukishima's thrusts, panting but determined.

"Look at you," Tsukishima murmured, slowing his movements until it was only Tadashi moving. "Don't even know how to lie still and take it."

"You move too slow," Tadashi whined, moving more desperately. "Fuck me."

Tsukishima stayed still, listening to Tadashi demand him to move once more before he leaned in and sucked on the skin of his right shoulder, surely leaving a mark. Tadashi whimpered but he didn't stop until he was sure that there were at least four marks.

He wanted to make sure the other would remember this night, but he didn't know why.

He pulled out, much to Tadashi's dissatisfaction, and leaned back onto his calves.

"Turn around."

~

_Don't you see what you're finding?_

_This is Heaven in hiding_

_~_

The shorter did as told, looking up at Tsukishima with hooded eyes. He gave a slow smile as Tsukishima leaned into his personal space, studying the sweat slicking blond hair and glasses sliding a narrow nose. He reached up and took those glasses off, folding them before setting them on the nightstand without looking.

"What's taking you so long?" Tadashi taunted lightly, arching his back and turning his head to expose his throat.

"So mouthy," Tsukishima said lowly, smirking as he grabbed his cock with one hand and positioned himself.

"Wouldn't be if you gave me something else to talk about."

Tsukishima pushed in and bottomed out in one thrust, getting the angle right off the bat by some miracle. Tadashi let out a broken moan, toes curling and writhing under the blond.

"Tsukki!"

"Kei," Tsukishima murmured. "Call me Kei."

" _Kei!"_ Tadashi cried out, sounding like it was ripped out of him. "Kei, fuck, _fuck,_ you're so deep, how are you so _big_ -"

Kei started thrusting slowly, though they were hard enough to make the headboard bump the wall. Tadashi let out a noise every time Kei bottomed out, digging his nails into the blond's biceps.

Tadashi babbled mindlessly as Kei's thrusts began to get faster, chasing release. He was still writhing, his own body not knowing if it wanted to get away or succumb to the incredible pleasure. Kei's name flowed endlessly from Tadashi's lips, and it was driving said boy crazy.

"You feel so good," he gasped to the brunet, thrusting wildly. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"No one's ever – _ungh_ _,"_ Tadashi let out a high-pitched moan, clawing at Kei's back and throwing his head back.

"No one's ever what?" Kei panted, and Tadashi was a little irritated that he could speak so coherently. "Tell me, Tadashi."

"No one's ever been so deep," Tadashi gasped. "No one's ever felt so good."

Kei could feel his stomach tighten at Tadashi's words, heat swirling in his belly. He groaned and pushed his head into Tadashi's neck, panting harshly as his last ounce of self-control evaporated and he pounded into Tadashi wildly. Tadashi whimpered as he felt the change in thrusts.

"Keep talking," Kei groaned. " _Fuck,_ Tadashi, keep talking."

"You feel so good, Kei," Tadashi cried out, hips jerking as he felt a hand wrap around neglected cock. "You're so big, and thick, feels like you're splitting me open but it's so _good_ -"

Tadashi stopped talking as he heard a " _hah"_ and teeth bit down lightly on his neck to mask the other sounds spilling from Kei's lips, hips jerking against the back of Tadashi's thighs. The hand on Tadashi's cock didn't stop moving, despite the apparent force of his orgasm. Tadashi let his mouth fall open, not bothering to stop the noises he let out.

" _Fuck,_ Tadashi," Kei panted, tightening his grip and swiping his thumb over the tip to make the brunet keen. "You feel so good, so tight around me, you're so goddamn beautiful and I can't handle it, no one's ever made me lose it like this, you're so fucking _beautiful-"_

Kei was cut off by a moan and a gasp of his name, a hand joining his on Tadashi's length and stopping the movement as the brunet came hard. Kei stared down at the boy, committing the image of him to memory. He couldn't stop his eyes from drinking in every detail, from the lighter colored freckles all but disappearing in Tadashi's flush to the messy hair clinging to his forehead with sweat. His pretty pink lips were open in an O shape before the bottom lip was taken in between straight white teeth, brow furrowing in an attempt to muffle himself.

Tadashi's grip on Kei finally slackened and they both breathed heavily into the quiet air. They met eyes and Tadashi gave a small smile, shy and so unlike the rest of the behavior he exhibited tonight that Kei couldn't help but lean down and kiss him softly.

They broke apart and Tadashi looked at Kei with something akin to wonder, and the blond could feel the embarrassed flush beginning to creep up the back of his neck. He pulled out slowly, but Tadashi still winced. Kei rubbed circles into his hip in an absentminded show of comfort before slipping the condom off, wrinkling his nose.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

Tadashi blushed as he shook his head, trying not to look at Tsukishima's softening length and lean torso. The man tsked.

"Don't act shy now. I don't bite."

An eyebrow was raised and Kei looked up toward the ceiling, ignoring the flush trying to come back.

"Shut up, Tadashi."

A soft laugh was heard and with it, Kei's tension ebbed away. He sighed as he crawled back into bed, laying on his back.

"These sheets are disgusting."

"Your pillow talk is of the most romantic."

"Tch." Kei turned his head to the side to see Tadashi looking at him with teasing eyes. "You're a cuddler, aren't you?"

Tadashi shrugged.

Kei sighed, but tucked his hands under his head. 

"Get over here."

Tadashi smiled as he wiggled his way into Kei's space, pushing his face into the blond's neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. He let out a content hum and relaxed even more when one of Kei's arms wrapped around his bare back.

"I'm not usually a cuddler, y'know."

"Are you giving me special treatment?"

"Tch."

Tadashi gave another soft laugh and Kei closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Goodnight, Tsukki."

"Goodnight."

~

Tadashi was wearing his shirt.

Tsukishima really didn't know how this detail managed to escape his notice (hint; it was definitely the hickeys mixing in with the freckles) but it felt like another punch to the gut.

He still wasn't noticed. How unobservant was this guy? He'd been standing there angsting for at least three and a half minutes.

"Good morning."

Tadashi yelped and slid off the counter, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Ah, good morning, Tsukki."

Kei walked around the freckled man, reaching for the coffee to brew some.

"I already did that!"

Kei turned to look at the freckled man and was surprised to see a blush on his face. What happened to that overly confident man from the night before? 

"...Thank you."

"Sorry for sitting on your counter. And for stealing your shirt; I couldn't find mine, but I can take it off if it bothers you. I was just waiting for you to wake up because I didn't just want to leave. I mean, I guess that's what you do in these situations? I wouldn't know, I don't often get myself into these situations - "

"Tadashi."

The brunet's mouth shut.

"I don't care."

Kei missed the look of hurt on Tadashi's face as he turned to make two cups of coffee.

"Stay. I don't really know how this goes either. And you can sit on the counter if you want, I don't mind. How do you like your coffee?"

A smile slowly grew on the shorter's face as he jumped back up onto the counter, playing with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. 

"Sweet."

 _Figures,_ Kei thought to himself as he mixed it. He turned and handed the cup to Tadashi, watching as he grabbed it with both hands, messy hair falling into his face as he took a sip.

_Cute._

"Tsukki?"

"Mm."

The blond didn't miss the nervous look on his face as he set the cup down beside himself and fidgeted.

"Can we...do this again?"

"What, have sex?"

"Ah, not quite." Tadashi began to blush. "This. Coffee. Getting to know each other."

"You want to date me."

"No. Ah, I mean yes!" Tadashi scrunched his eyes shut, shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm nervous."

Kei set his cup down and made his way in front of Tadashi. He wrapped his arms around a slim waist and Tadashi gasped, eyes opening.

"How are you the same person I brought home last night?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tadashi frowned, slowly wrapping his arms around Kei's shoulders.

"You're cute."

"Are you saying I wasn't cute last night?"

Kei sighed, leaning their foreheads together. "If we're going to date, I think I should know your full name and get your phone number, yes?"

Tadashi's eyes lit up and he laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Kei's lips. 

"Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Kei hummed as he leaned in to kiss Tadashi, both of their eyes slipping closed as the brunet tangled fingers in blond hair and pale hands held a tan waist soundly. They were both fighting smiles.

Tadashi pulled back first, stroking Kei's hair.

"I'm lucky."

"Mm, no," Kei said quietly, meeting Tadashi's eyes. "I am."

~

_Don't you see what you're finding?_

_I'm Heaven in hiding._

   


**Author's Note:**

> it's currently 1:30 in the morning and I kicked this out in like three hours  
> it's not edited or anything so pls forgive  
> if you see any pressing issues please let me know so I don't look like a Damn Fool
> 
>  
> 
> might delete this later but unsure


End file.
